


Spin the Bottle!

by slashyslash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Fun, Kissing, Love, M/M, Party Games, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spin the Bottle, and secretly liking it, random character pairings, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyslash/pseuds/slashyslash
Summary: It's Tony's party and he'll cry if he wants to... or make the team play Spin the Bottle, whatever gets him some attention. Lots of kissing in this story. Everyone's making out with everyone else! Randomly! I even paired them up randomly to make it more Spin-the-Bottle-y. And making the game all the more interesting, each team member has a secret that makes them more vulnerable in this simple party game than the others know. If you want to be surprised by who kisses who, then don't look up! (unless you already have) -- the pairings are listed above. So grab a drink and join the party because the Avengers are about to let their lips go where they've never gone before.





	1. Everyone Get in the Circle!

Too bad for the rest of them it was his birthday. Tony didn’t give a fuck because _it was his birthday, for fuck’s sake_ , and to be honest he was a little drunk. Anyway, they all said they didn’t want to play spin the bottle, but they were all a bunch of liars. Drunken liars. That’s what he figured, anyway. How could these people not want to kiss each other? They were a room full of sexy, they should all be making out in a big pile on the floor.

“Okay, everyone, sit,” he commanded. “I have the wine bottle; you all know the rules. Except maybe Space Prince over there. Thor! Come here and learn the rules. Basically, you spin it, you make the fuck out with whoever or whatever it points to, then the poor shmuck you kissed gets a turn to spin, and so on and so forth, blah, blah, blah.”

There was only one person in the room he wanted to kiss. Okay, maybe two. _Yes,_ he thought, looking at a certain timid someone, blushing as he joined the circle, _definitely two._

Clint sat down on Tony’s left. Then, if one were to follow the circle clockwise, came Phil Coulson, Bruce, Steve, Pepper, Natasha (the only girls, those two stuck together like glue, certain that all the men in the room were aiming the bottle straight at them), and finally Thor on Tony’s right.

“There really aren’t enough girls here to play this, Tony,” Steve complained. 

“Shut up and kiss a dude like the rest of us,” Tony said. “Don’t be Captain Pussy.”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve rolled his eyes, “because only a pussy would complain about being forced to kiss a man.” But he stayed in the circle anyway.

“Okay,” Tony placed the bottle on the floor, “if everyone’s clear on how the game is played, let’s get this party started. Naturally, birthday boys go first.”


	2. Tony's Spin

_Well, shit, here goes nothing,_ he thought, pointing the bottle at Pepper, but trying not to look at her. _If I spin exactly right, it should land right back where it started._

An expert flick of the wrist and the circle quieted, everyone holding their breath, wondering who would be the first. Still, as the bottle spun, he didn’t look at her. No one knew he was still in love with Pepper, and he wanted to keep it that way. If they knew, they would never let him live it down. Tony Stark wasn’t supposed to have those kind of feelings.

But he had miscalculated. Shit, the bottle was slowing on the other side of the circle. This was not at all what he had planned. When he saw where it was stopping, though, he couldn’t help grinning.

_Mmmm, second choices aren’t so bad. Not bad at all._

 

Bruce could feel the face he was making, and it wasn’t very inviting. It was a “please, save me” face. He had to kiss Tony? Worse yet, be the first in the whole game to have to kiss.

“Pucker up, buttercup!” Tony shouted as the others started hooting and hollering.

 _They’re laughing at me,_ he thought, ducking his head in embarrassment.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Tony – in fact, he sometimes dreamed about it and often imagined it – but how could someone as gorgeous and suave as Tony kiss someone like _him_. He knew if it wasn’t for the dumb luck of the game there’s no way Tony – or _anyone_ else in the room – would want him.

As Tony crawled drunkenly across the circle toward him on all fours, the old familiar voice started up in Bruce’s head: _Poor Tony, having to put his lips on you, forced to pretend he’s not disgusted by it. You don’t deserve to even be a part of this group. Just remember he’s only doing this because he has to, that’s the game. He doesn’t want to kiss you._

He could feel his face going red. Did he even know how to kiss? He hadn’t been kissed in a long time, and never by a man. 

“Come here, you sexy little scientist,” Tony slurred, sitting up and taking him by the shoulders. “You know you want me.”

He leaned in; as their lips touched, Bruce told himself that the pleasant little spark and shiver he felt were not things he deserved to be feeling, and he pushed them aside. He waited patiently for the other to pull away. He was not expecting what he felt next – Tony’s tongue pushing against his closed lips. Against his better judgement, he parted them, confused, and felt Tony slide his tongue in. 

The kiss was sloppy, he guessed because Tony was so drunk, but he liked it and allowed himself to kiss back, pressing his hand against Tony’s strong chest to keep him slightly at bay, not wanting him to get too close. 

“Don’t hold back,” he heard him murmur against his lips. He could hear the others, too, laughing and cheering them on. He felt himself being eased to the floor, Tony on top of him with his hand inching its way up his thigh.

“Unh,” he moaned. He couldn’t help it in the moment, the whole thing felt so amazing, but a second later he was pushing the other man roughly off of him and sitting up, his cheeks hot with shame. 

_You idiot. How could you let yourself get so into it? They all heard you make that disgusting sound, now they all know you wanna fuck Tony. You’re such a loser._

Tony was smiling, but Bruce knew he hadn’t liked it, that there was no way he was worthy of Tony’s attention. He noticed his shoe was untied, a saving grace, now he didn’t have to look up. He focused intently on the laces, hearing the voice of Natasha, who was drunk too, “What’s the matter, Banner? So good you couldn’t stand it?”

“Okay, okay, quiet down, kids,” Tony commanded. “It’s Brucie’s turn now and let me tell you, whoever gets to kiss him next is one lucky motherfucker.”


	3. Bruce's Spin

Oh great, now he had to kiss someone else. Bruce’s hands were so sweaty they made the bottle slippery when he touched it, and he was afraid the next person to spin would notice. He knew everyone was hoping it wouldn’t land on them. They were all so much more attractive than he could ever be. He looked down and saw his hand was shaking.

“Just spin it, Doc,” Phil urged. “The suspense is killing us.”

He drew a deep breath and spun, and everyone whooped as it went around. When it stopped, he could barely look. Once again, his inner voice started in on him: _Oh, no, not Barton. He’s super hot and always has a different woman in his bed. Why are you even playing this game? No one wants to kiss you, Bruce Banner!_

 

Clint chuckled, took a swig of his beer, and threw his arms open wide. “Okay, Banner, get your sweet ass over here and make a man outa me.” He’d been hoping he would be next.

“Sorry,” Bruce said meekly as he maneuvered himself around Phil and sat down in front of Clint.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Clint wasted no time getting his hands on his prize, wrapping his fingers around the back of Bruce’s neck and pressing his thumbs into his cheeks, pulling his face closer. “After all, it’s just a game, right?”

He held himself back, waiting for Bruce’s lips to part, then started off slow, gentle, enjoying the taste and texture of those pouty lips as he sucked them. “This is so good,” he whispered. Then, remembering Bruce’s hesitancy and figuring he might be feeling insecure, he added, “You, _you_ are so good.”

Then the timid man let loose just enough to wrap his arms around him and Clint took his cue to pull him onto his lap and envelope him in a passionate, no-holds-barred kiss. The others made gleefully shocked noises. But fuck the others. Two long months he had been waiting for this moment, the moment when one of his teammates would comfort him. Of course, Bruce didn’t realize that that’s what was happening right then, and certainly that wasn’t the only thing happening – Clint was definitely turned on; he could never understand why God made the nerdy guys so unforgivably hot – but having physical contact made him feel finally safe. 

But he would never admit that to the team. He had them all convinced that he was so tough. They knew he’d been badly injured in battle two months ago, and as far as they were all concerned he had healed up nicely and everything was okay now. What they didn’t know was that every loud noise now made him jump, that he left a lamp on beside his bed while he slept, that all he wanted was for someone to hug him, someone he could feel close to like this. 

He grunted and moved his mouth to Bruce’s neck, alternately biting and sucking. 

Bruce clawed at his back and whispered franticly, “Clint, stop, unnhh, stop, it’s too much.” 

He nipped at his ear. “Okay, mmmm, I’ll stop,“ he couldn’t help giving the ear one last suck, “but you're so, so good. I fucking hope I spin you next. I’ll be aiming for you, Bruce Banner.” 


	4. Clint's Spin

“Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up, haters.” Clint smirked as he silenced the others’ teasing. They were right, though, it had been an intense kiss. Now, if he could just get the bottle to go right back around to Bruce.

But it didn’t. _Oh, well, Blondie ain’t so bad,_ he thought. 

“No, no! I am not kissing him! No offense to you personally, Clint, but I won’t kiss a man. I’m not attracted to males and this is totally inappropriate.”

“Aw, c’mon, Cap, don’t be a prude.” Clint crossed the circle to Steve. “Gimme a taste of those pretty lips, baby.”

 

The way he said it, it was like he was taunting him. But Clint couldn’t know his secret, could he? Maybe he had guessed. Steve shifted uncomfortably, leaning slightly in Pepper’s direction, as if that might make his true persuasion less obvious. 

“Just a peck,” he said. Then, seeing the other’s cocked eyebrow, “I’m serious, Clint!”

He closed his eyes as their lips touched, his heart speeding up. While his own mouth was closed, he could tell by the soft wetness of the kiss that Clint’s was open just a bit. Something about it felt romantic, and he desperately wished they were alone so he could truly enjoy it.

“Oh, come on, Steve!” he heard Tony yell. “You don’t have to be such a gentleman! Open up and kiss like a real man!”

“Yeah,” Clint murmured, “show me what you got, Blondie.”

 _It’s just a game,_ he told himself. _They’re not going to know you like guys just because you let one kiss you in a game. Now might be your only chance to make out and enjoy it without anyone knowing your preference._

Slowly, worriedly, he parted his lips and let the kiss really happen. And it was everything he’d dreamed. To let his tongue explore another man’s mouth, to wrap his arms for the first time around a masculine frame, to feel the prickles of a man’s chin and upper lip against his face, rather than the smoothness of a woman, all this brought him quickly to an arousal he hadn’t known was possible. He found himself rising to his knees so he was above Clint as they kissed and moaned, grabbing him by the shirt collar with both hands and yanking him closer as he shoved his tongue deep into his mouth.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _I never knew I liked being so domineering._

He grabbed Clint’s hair and pulled him closer still, smashing their faces together, while Clint struggled for a moment, then gave in and took it until Steve finally released him, both of them gasping for breath.

“There, you happy, Tony?” Steve sat awkwardly to hide his erection. “Now this time I better get a woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story! I'm having a great time writing it :)


	5. Steve's Spin

The bottle landed back on him. 

“Spin it again, Cappy,” said Tony, nudging it with his shoe.

“Hey, no way.” Steve grabbed for the bottle as it rolled. “It was pointing at Pepper!”

“It was pointing at yourself, dip shit!”

“Well, now you moved it, so we’ll never know, but I saw it pointing at Pepper.”

He looked at the woman beside him. She didn’t look eager for a kiss, and the bottle hadn’t actually landed on her, but after such a passionate kiss with Clint he had to prove to them all – and just as importantly to himself – that he preferred girls.

 

Pepper eyed Steve nervously as her hands began to tremble. She thought her body might betray her and just run away, involuntarily. She sat up tall, trying to steady herself, hoping she looked strong and confident – maybe that would cause him to back down and at least just give her a respectful little peck. But she’d seen how he had kissed Clint, himself a strong and confident guy, tugging on his shirt, pulling his hair, making him submit.

An image of her ex-boyfriend, Julien, flashed in her mind. He was angry, almost snarling, holding her by her hair and shaking her, then exploding with rage and striking her across the face. Five weeks, she had been free of him. Five weeks. And the thought still terrified her.

Steve came close and she held her ground, but her body stiffened, bracing for what was to come. What if he kneeled over her like he had done to Clint? Wouldn’t let her go? What if she couldn’t take it? She hadn’t told anyone that Julien had hurt her; they had all liked him and she had been too ashamed to say anything. She didn’t want them to find out now.

Steve leaned in, lips parted, and began to kiss her. She, scared but determined to hide it well, kissed back, woodenly at first, but slowly relaxing. To her surprise, it was nothing like what she had seen with Clint. In fact, it seemed like he just wasn’t into it. Sure, he put his arms around her, but loosely, more like a pat on the back than an embrace, and he treated her lips like an unpalatable cuisine – tasting, cautiously, only to withdraw before another brief inquiry. It was as if he was asking himself, _Do I like it yet? No, still not._

When it ended and he pulled away she was left with the feeling that she had just experienced an awkwardly drawn out handshake rather than a kiss, and she didn’t know whether to be relieved or insulted at the Captain’s indifference.


	6. Pepper's Spin

Pepper held her breath as the bottle spun. Who in the circle could she relax with, who could she kiss without being afraid? Maybe Steve again; that certainly had been bland, and bland was better than passionate at the moment. Maybe Natasha. 

As it neared Tony, the bottle slowed significantly, then rolled a bit further and came to a stop in the empty space between him and Clint.

She shrugged and muttered, “Better re-spin, right?” but Tony, whom the corner of her eye told her had darted closer to Clint, filling the space and therefore getting in front of the bottle, announced, “It’s pointing at me! Everyone see that? It’s pointing at me! Besides, it’s _my_ birthday.”

 

Pepper had an odd look on her face -- _timid,_ he thought – and her eyes darted like little buzzing flies. He tried to catch her gaze, wanted to look deeply into those beautiful eyes and say without words how he really felt. She wasn’t going to look at him, though, so he would have to find a way to say it with his kiss.

She stiffened as their lips met, flinched as he brought his arms around her and gently tugged her closer. He decided to keep the kiss soft then, let her increase the intensity when she was ready. Instead of passion, he focused on letting his quieter feelings come through – brushing his lips over hers with tenderness, holding her body with a protective warmth that he hoped said, _I’ll be there for you, Pep,_ and not, please, please not, _I’m drunk and I want to fuck your brains out tonight._ Truthfully, he felt both of those things, but he only hoped to convey the one.

Gradually, she softened in his arms, pulling away only momentarily, with a little smile, to say, “Just don’t bowl me over like you did Bruce.”

“Mmm, didn’t bowl him over,” he replied between kisses, “eased him down, very different thing.”

He felt her smirk against his mouth and he smiled, too. It was so good to be kissing Pepper again. He’d missed this, that was for sure, and he would miss it again when it was over. That’s why he didn’t stop until Natasha finally broke the spell, slurring, “Okay, okay, we get it: Pepper and Stark are kissing, we’ve all see it before. Either finish up your little show or get a fucking room.”

He would have ignored her, after all, she was more wasted than he was, but Pepper pulled away. He expected her to look embarrassed, but instead she was practically glowing. _Good,_ he thought, _she understood me. She knows that I love her, now she can do with that bit of info whatever she wants._

“Well, I’ve already had my turn.” Tony was well aware of the collective widening of all the eyes in the circle. Tony Stark wasn’t going to take another turn? Even on his _birthday?_ But he had done what he had set out to do. “Coulson can go next.”


End file.
